Colores en el viento
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: A veces las Jaulas de Noche saben a almendras amargas, a veces, las pesadillas son realidad. Este fic participa en el reto/AI "En el paracaídas" del foro hasta el final de la pradera.


**Disclaimer:** THG no me pertenece

**Nota de autor:** este fic participa en el reto/AI "_En el Paracaídas"_ del foro _Hasta el final de la pradera _y es para **JSLaws, **espero que te guste!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Cierra los ojos antes de que la flecha alcance su objetivo, sabe que lo hará, nunca falla y hoy más que nunca no puede fallar. Y sabe que no falla cuando oye que el murmullo se expande, cuando empieza a ser un griterío que llega a sus oídos aunque en ellos siento su corazón retumbar.

Bum-bum, bum-bum.

Solo tiene unos segundos para hacerlo, un viento extrañamente frío le golpea la cara. Lo identifica como una señal inequívoca, como esa señal de que va a caer una tormenta antes de que se nuble el cielo, esa señal que solo proporciona el viento. ¿Cuántas veces el viento la salvó de una mojadura o de que un rayo le alcanzara?, ¿cuántas risas compartió con Gale cuando se daban cuenta demasiado tarde por estar concentrados? Gale… ¿por qué Gale?

Su mano se dirige al bolsillo de su uniforme y coge la pastilla, es suave al tacto, como el plástico. Cree oír a Peeta cuando la píldora roza sus dientes, le mira a la vez que él lleva su mano a sus labios, pero es tarde, es muy tarde porque ya la ha mordido.

Nota el sabor del cianuro. No sabe dónde lo ha oído pero recuerda que le dijeron que sabia a almendras amargas. Y es verdad, sabe a almendra, pero es muy amargo más que las almendras amargas, tan amargo que su cuerpo quiere escupirlo, pero no, no va a escupirlo aunque Peeta, el chico que ya no es su Peeta le grita que lo haga.

No le importa.

Traga el poco contenido de la píldora que se ha mezclado con su saliva, le cuesta aguantar la arcada, pero lo consigue.

Bum-bum, bum-bum.

Su corazón retumba aun más, choca contra sus costillas, lo siente en su cabeza, en las sienes, rápido, potente. ¿No se supone que eso lo detendría?

―Lo siento…Lo siento… ―No puede decir nada más cuando mira a los ojos a ese chico, y por un momento parecen los mismos ojos asustados del chico de la cueva, del chico con el que experimentó por primera vez ese calor en su pecho y ese hambre en el vientre. No puede arrepentirse.

Busca con la mirada entre la multitud a su madre, o ella piensa que es a su madre a quien busca, pero en realidad quiere encontrar unos ojos grises, quiere verlos. Necesita verlos aunque le haya hecho tanto daño. Su cuerpo lo necesita.

Un segundo después empieza a sentir un ardor en la punta de los dedos, mientras que Peeta la zarandea desesperado. Los pies empiezan a arderle dentro de las botas, quema, duele…intenta gritar, pero no puede, no puede tomar aire. El calor aumenta. Se quema, sus piernas ya no la sujetan.

Ojos azules.

Ojos grises,

¿Dónde?

Su cuerpo se deshace en cenizas, nota la presión de los brazos de Peeta en su cuerpo pero su cuerpo ya no responde, solo arde, se convulsiona, el grito no es grito, no es nada.

Bum-bum, bum-bum.

Los ojos le arden, la luz le ciega, nota las lágrimas del chico en el cuello y quiere decirle que tiene miedo, que duele, que no quiere morir. No quiere morir, se arrepiente, como de tantas cosas que ha hecho. Cree que quiere decirle que le quiere.

Bum-bum, bum-…

Nada.

Peeta nota que Katniss ya no se convulsiona, que ya no se mueve. La zarandea de nuevo gritando su nombre, llora, se siente agonizar, no puede ser…ella no puede haber hecho eso ¿o sí? ¿Por qué Coin? Ella es de los buenos ¿no? No entiende nada, en su mente se arremolinan las ideas, hace un tiempo había querido esto ¿Cómo es posible que él la quisiera muerta con la angustia tan poderosa que siente ahora? No puede respirar. Solo siente el cuerpo inerte de Katniss entre sus brazos. Nada más.

Pero le apartan de ella, dos hombres le agarran de los brazos aunque se revuelve intentando escapar, intenta soltarse, necesita tenerla entre sus brazos, hacer lo que hizo Finnick con él en la Arena, eso le revivió…Grita mientras que ve como arrastran el cuerpo de ella por el suelo.

Pero los hombres vestidos de gris no andan mucho. Gale aparece junto al cuerpo de Katniss, como él, también la zarandea, tiene los ojos rojos. Sabe que está hablándole a Katniss porque ve como se mueven sus labios, pero no le oye, no le gusta que esté cerca de ella. No quiere que esté cerca de ella.

Le grita que se aparte que no la toque. Lo ve todo rojo y brillante, sabe que va a tener un ataque de ira, pero no le importa. Ya nada le importa, porque todo lo que le quedaba, o lo que se supone que le quedaba ya no está, se ha tomado la Jaula de Noche sintética. ¿Por qué él no tiene una?

Todo por culpa de él: de Snow.

Empieza a oír que se volvió loca, que la fama del Sinsajo era demasiado grande para ella, los gritos por la muerte de Coin, hay llantos, sabe que es por la presidenta y no por ella. Malditos ¿Cómo se atreven?

Katniss solo es Katniss, la chica de la Veta que un día llego a su puerta trasera muerta de hambre, la chica que le enamoro con cinco años por su voz y su entusiasmo. Katniss no estaba loca, todo lo hizo él, el mismo que le dañó y le hace pensar cosas que no son, cosas que no sabe si han pasado o no, que le hace dudar.

Algo, una idea, pasa por su mente: Necesita acabar lo que Katniss había empezado.

Consigue zafarse de los hombres que le agarran y del carcaj de su Katniss coge una flecha. Tiene que acabar lo que empezó Katniss aunque el aire sea brillante y rojo. Aunque el corazón se le vaya a salir por la boca, aunque el dolor sea desgarrador. Tiene que hacerlo.

No tiene ninguna oportunidad de usar un arco, pero solo le separan unas decenas metros, hay gente alrededor de la presidenta, que está muerta con toda seguridad, pero de Snow no se encarga nadie. Solo ríe, ríe como un loco. Puede llegar a él con facilidad.

Salta de la plataforma, sortea a la gente, el murmullo le enfurece más, no quiere oír como pronuncian su nombre, no quiere oírles, les golpearía a todos. Como golpea al hombre que se interpone en su camino, ni siquiera sabe quién es, pero está en el medio. ¿Qué más da? Tiene que acabar con lo que empezó Katniss, porque la ama.

La ama con toda su alma.

Tiene que hacerlo por ella, aunque el mundo sea ahora de ese tono característico de cuando siente repulsión hacia ella, el aire es rojo…rojo sangre y brillante. Pero no, ahora no es así, ahora no la odia, por eso sabe que es lo que debe hacer.

Llega al escenario, al sitio donde debía haber muerto esa serpiente que sigue riendo con sus labios hinchados muy tirantes y sus dientes manchados de sangre. Piensa una palabra mal sonante pero no la dice. Solo empuja la cabeza de él contra el poste al que le tienen atado. Snow gime y deja de reír, intenta girarse para ver quien le ha golpeado pero no se lo permite, vuelve a agarrar su cabeza y a golpearle esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que la sangre brote de su frente. Se lo merece.

La mano derecha de Peeta aprieta la flecha con fuerza, es fina, de madera dura, con la punta cortante, podría cortar una hoja de papel de un solo movimiento, es como un cuchillo extremadamente afilado. No tarda mucho en atravesar el costado de ese monstruo con la flecha. La maldita serpiente grita y se retuerce, pero no piensa dejarle, el color en el aire es violeta, contrastando con el rojo que empieza a aparecer en la camiseta de Snow, ese color le indica que lo está haciendo bien. La flecha vuelve a clavarse en el costado derecho y lo hace con más fuerza, para que penetre más en él, para que llegue a los órganos.

No sabe cuántas veces repite la operación, pueden ser cinco o puede ser veinte, el hombre no deja de gritar y eso le enfurece más, el violeta vuelve a ser rojo, no, no, no, ¿Qué está haciendo mal? Coge con fuerza el cuerpo de Snow y le gira. Sabe por el estado de sus brazos que o bien le ha roto uno o le ha dislocado el hombro. Pero no le importa, porque su función es acabar con él.

La flecha ahora se clava en uno de los ojos vítreos del hombre, aprieta fuerte, muy fuerte, hasta que su mano toca la carne asquerosa del que hasta ese momento era el presidente de su país. Luego, inmediatamente después, la flecha va a parar a su cuello, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, la sangre sale a borbotones y le salpica aunque el hombre hace tiempo que ha dejado de moverse.

Rojo, violeta, azul brillante. Eso es.

Siete una mano que rodea su muñeca y cuando va a empujar a quien sea que le impide avanzar ve que es Johanna Mason.

―Ya está Peeta… ―Intenta decirle algo pero la ve de color verde, luego mira al hombre que acaba de matar. No puede ser…quería que sucediera pero no así…¿no es una pesadilla?

―Katniss…

―Lo sé.. Y tú lo has hecho bien― La mujer da una patada al cuerpo inerte que esta frente a ellos. ―Pero ella lo ha hecho mucho mejor, créeme…

No la cree pero no puede decir nada porque el aire toma los colores normales…y ya nada es brillante cuando la lluvia empieza a caer sobre ellos.

...

* * *

><p>¿Merezco un review o una pedrada?<p> 


End file.
